


Dream SMP One-shots and Requests

by Frostu



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Basically no limits, Biting, Blood, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I don't even know what I'm writing yet, I haven't even seen all the DSMP videos, I'm terrible at tagging, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, No beta reader, Omegaverse, Please have mercy, Requests being taken, Smut, Some of them will have happy endings, Some will likely hurt like hell, Swearing, Tags will be added as we go, i write too much, lots of swearing, one shots, probably violence?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostu/pseuds/Frostu
Summary: A series of One-shots, possibly some with sequels.DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANY CC'S, OR PEOPLE AFFILIATED WITH THEM. I will not do anything that they aren't okay with, and if told to take this down, I will.I'll do anything, so long as it's not out of my comfort range.Topics that are out of the question would be; Underage, Watersports/Fecal, Wound/gore fuck, Vore (More may be added)Only times I'll do topics regarding Non-con would be for story purposes, and will be absolutely coated in warnings.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. Introductions

Hello!  
I've been in the mood to write a few one-shots, but don't know which pairings to do.

I'd love to see what you've been wanting more of! Be it rare-pairs, specific settings, different dynamics, etc  
You can suggest anything, but for a few ideas, I'll leave a small list here;

Music-inspired  
Following after a particular event  
Angst with comfort  
Angst without comfort  
Fluff  
Reimagined personalities  
Omegaverse  
AU's  
Switched bodies  
Specific pronouns  
Specific sexualities  
Kinks

Characters that I'm willing to do would be as follows, but not limited to (ONLY THEIR PERSONAS.);

►Dream  
►George  
►Sapnap  
►Badboyhalo  
►Techno  
►Wilbur  
►Schlatt  
►Quackity  
►Fundy  
►Sam  
►Ranboo (No NSFW/Shipping.)  
►Tommy (No NSFW/Shipping.)  
►Tubbo (No NSFW/Shipping.)  
►Drista (No NSFW/Shipping.)

This is not first come first serve! If I like the pairing/story enough, I may make a full fic. But we'll see

Also, I'm not entirely caught up on the SMP, so please bear with me ;;


	2. Heated mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has some explaining to do, when he comes home smelling like another omega.
> 
> Sam x Dream  
> Omegaverse, praise, hair pulling, choking  
> He/They Sam  
> He/Him Dream
> 
> Requested by Quackitys_Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs: Smut, cheating, biting, very light mention of blood, I can't think of any others right now I'm so tired  
> (Let me know if I missed any, I'll add them quickly.)
> 
> We have no beta reader yaaaaayy.  
> I haven't read through this yet, it probably has a bunch or weird wording/mistakes, so lemme know what I need to fix FFF  
> It also ended up being a LOT longer than I initially intended, took a whole week to write, and I lost 2K words at the end. But it's fine, shshhshshhhh
> 
> Anyhow, lemme know whatcha think, leave more requests- I'm going to bed.

_Click, Click clack, Tck tck_..

_**Clack Cltk-** _

..  
"..Haahhh." Thin fingers lifted from their place at the worn keyboard, opting to instead thread through their owner's messy green hair with a tired sigh. 

Sam had been up since well before their lover had left for work, going through the daily motions of small household chores, and general upkeep of their little safe space. He had finished a good three hours prior, and now sat at his desk rifling through work files that had yet to be finished. A boring, undesirable job, but one that had to be done nonetheless.

Icy blue eyes flitted over the screen, in search of any written mistakes that they may have missed in the other two re-reads. The jarringly bright red numbers on the alarm clock next to them burned into his peripheral; 2:49 AM. 

Dream was incredibly late.

Sure, his work schedule was all over the place, and didn't really follow a set timeframe. But he'd still been gone a good hour or two past the usual shift. 

Sam wouldn't care much, if the blonde had given him previous warning. But that's what was weird- He'd heard nothing from the man since his lunch break, and that was a good 8 hours ago.

The food the limette had left in the microwave to keep warm was likely cold by now, and he doubted that it would make for a very satisfying meal, if the man in question were to reheat it's contents. At least, Sam didn't personally find microwaved meatloaf and gravy all that appetizing.

The more they thought about how long it was taking the Alpha to get home, the more they grew nervous. Sam's brows furrowed in undesired thought, wondering what in the damn world could be taking the blonde so long- And trailing after that, why he didn't say he was going to be late in the first place. 

It spawned uneasy butterflies that beat their wings against his ribcage, filling his tired mind with ideas and possibilities that he didn't want to think too deep into.

Could he be too busy to let Sam know? Was there an emergency, and Dream couldn't leave the building? Did he get such a big workload that he wouldn't be coming home that night? Could he perhaps be hurt, out in the street, or even in an ambulance on his way to a hospital? Was he de-

No.

Sam was very quick to stop that train of thought, though it didn't keep the anxiety from building in their gut, leading their hands to absently fiddle with the bottom buttons on their loose shirt. 

The limette took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, and force back the pinpricks of oncoming tears that threatened to spill over the edge. They knew they'd get told if something happened.. Maybe. At least, he kinda figured that he'd be the first emergency contact in Dream's phone. They never checked the blonde's phone, as they trusted the man, and wanted him to have his own privacy.

Though, he kinda wish he at least asked, so he knew if he should call one of Dream's close friends just in case. In fact, without even knowing how they got to this point, Sam was looking down at Sapnap's contact, about to send a timidly typed out message to the ravenette.

Before he could press send, however, he heard the door swing open, and familiar footsteps announcing the arrival of a man he'd been stewing over for the past two hours. 

What put them off though, was the fact that the footsteps- while the same even weight as usual -were more staggered. Almost drunken. And he hadn't even called out to say that he was home. Not that Sam could blame him, Dream likely thought they were asleep at this hour.

Pushing aside those worries for now, the green-haired omega tossed aside his phone onto the bed, before haphazardly scrambling out of his chair and thumping down the hallway to greet his lover. First came the soft pine scent, followed swiftly by a rum undertone, and then-

..Plums. That was not normal.

Sam stopped just a few feet away from Dream's tired form, almost frozen in place as they cautiously watched the blonde shimmy out of his large bomber jacket and boots. 

He didn't take notice of the smaller figure at first, occupied with ridding himself of his work clothing. Though it didn't take long for the blonde to glance up and meet the wary gaze of the omega.

The limette refused to move, staring almost disbelievingly at his housemate's lax figure, not quite certain he was processing this new scent correctly. Though, the longer they looked, the more they noticed- Messy hair, ajar shirt, loosened buttons, a very faint red dusting the man's cheeks.. And that plum. 

A scent that overall never belonged in their mixed-second-gender house, let alone on Dream from who knows what.

As a few more quiet beats passed, Dream finally straightened himself and offered a light smile, murmuring a soft 'I'm home'. The omega didn't want to admit it, but he almost cringed away. Sam forced themselves to put on a neutral half-smile, eyeing the Alpha as he made his way over to properly greet the still man. "..Welcome home."

"Sorry I'm late, work had me caught up.."

"..Yeah."

"Someone screwed up the coding, and one of the machines started overheating."

"..Mmhm."

"Uh.."

They stood there in silence, Sam refusing to meet Dream's eyes, and the Alpha being confused as to what caused such a polar opposite reaction to the creeper-hybrid's usual personality. It was unnerving him, how quiet the smaller was being, as this only happened when something.. went..

Oh.

Dream cringed, remembering what had happened a good 20 minutes before he properly left work. One of the assistants had entered his cubicle, asking for a favor, and being rather pushy about him helping. 

They had quickly made the reason they were really there known, claiming they had been watching him for several weeks now, and offering up a deal that Dream was in no way eager to accept.

He wasn't given much say on the situation, as the omega had proceeded to straddle his lap, giving the poor excuse of 'It's just to give it a try'. He didn't have time to retaliate, as the following minutes were spent with lips against each other, soft noises that he didn't find all that pleasant, and hands that went a little too damn far for his liking.

Dream hadn't escaped the dazed shock he was under from the assistant's heavily released pheromones, until he felt an unwanted hand snaking past his belt. And while he wasn't normally against fun, he currently had someone he was chasing after- Even to the point of living together like a married couple.

The encounter was very hastily ended, with the blonde pushing the unfamiliar omega off his lap, and deciding his work was finished for the day. The only thing he granted the co-worker was a quick 'Bye', before gathering his things and clocking out. The drive back home was a good 20 minutes, so he had used all that time to push whatever the hell that whole display was out of his head.

What he hadn't thought about was that the omega had been letting out pheromones, and had gotten it all over his very being.

As he looked at the practically deflated, betrayed figure of his lover, there was a sharp sting that threatened to puncture his heart. He watched as the limette lifted their arms to wrap in a tight self-hug around their own torso, giving a light headshake of disbelief.

He fucked up.

Dream opened his mouth to say something, reaching out to try and resolve the building tension, but Sam was quick to beat him to it. A soft, pained; "..Why..?" Was all he heard, before the other turned away, dejectedly heading for what was dubbed his own bedroom.

Dream sucked in a sharp breath, abandoning his things near the hallway in lieu of chasing after the one who clearly thought little of him at the moment. He hadn't even reached the end of the hallway before the door slammed shut, followed by a soft click of the lock turning.

Shit, shit, shit.

"Sam? Sam please, I'm sorry-" Dream hit his fist against the doorframe, trying to get the limette's attention, before thinking better of the action and deciding that probably wasn't a good start. 

Silence. 

"Sam I can explain, let me at least see your face." Nothing. Dream didn't like staring into the darkness of their wood door, not having it in himself to demand entrance to the other's safe space.

They had rented this house a year ago, using it as a trial run as they explored being lovers properly. Sam was an unmarked omega, and Dream didn't want to claim him yet, for fear of them deciding to cut it off. So they had gotten a place that allowed them to have separate bedrooms, with the ability to lock the other out if one were to go into heat or rut.

Though now, Dream was really wishing he'd already marked the man, as he wouldn't be affected by other Omega's pheromones that way.

He gave a defeated sigh, letting his forehead thud dully against the hollow wood as he stewed in self-disgust. He could hear soft sobs and sniffles on the other side, twisting his heart in painful ways as he imagined the scene unfolding on the other side.

Sam sat with his back pressed to the door, arms clutching his trembling legs as he tried to force down the feelings of sadness and betrayal that bubbled up like a tidal wave.

They couldn't suppress it for long, as the tears began their trip down their cheeks in warm trails, dripping down to wet their hands and knees as they curled up further. Sam's shoulders bounced and shook as he gave up on taming the distraught beast inside.

Why? That was the first thing they thought, unable to conjure up a reason for why Dream would casually come home smelling heavily of another omega. His workplace was mainly beta and alpha employees, with the very rare omega that was usually in another division.

So he found it VERY hard to believe that the alpha just happened to be near an omega for a short period of time. The scent was way too strong and suggestively emitted to be something like that. It had hit Sam in the face like a brick wall, stinging his lungs, and screaming 'Fuck me'.

At that thought, he let out another sob, faintly aware of Dream murmuring pleas to let him in and to talk about it.

Sam really, really didn't want to see that stupidly handsome face right now.

Though as the minutes dragged on into a cold hour, the limette found themselves loosing the death-grip they had on their own body, chest aching with a stale pain, and eyes red with tears.

His soft sobbing had ended a few minutes prior, and though he hadn't heard anything else from the other side of the door, Sam was greatly aware of Dream's self-deprecating presence looming behind the heavy wood.

They wanted to tell him to leave. To take his things and find someone else. But part of him stung against his own will at the thought of kicking the alpha out without a chance to explain himself. Sam really wished they could shut that part of themselves up, but they really wanted to know for a fact that Dream fucked up on his own accord, instead of just losing what they might be able to fix.

"...Dream." It was cold. Sam even surprised themselves with how hard and flat it sounded. But they were quiet as they waited for a response.

"..Y-..Yes Sam..?" It was hoarse, and a bit rough. As if Dream himself had been tearing up as well. Though Sam forced himself not to pity the other too much, firm in his purposeful next beats of silence.

"Who did it." It wasn't a question. It was a demand for answers. Dream could feel a chill crawl down his spine at the words, not enjoying the stark contrast from the usual sweet person that he'd grown to love dearly in the years they knew each other. It didn't sit right in his stomach, to hear Sam's voice so void of emotion or sweetness. What he'd give to take back these past few hours and fix the mistake.

It may not have been consensual when it happened, but that didn't make it right or fair. He wasn't going to guilt trip or blame Sam for something that so obviously looked horribly non-comital.

So as Dream gathered his scattered thoughts, he pulled in a shaky breath to level out his tone and try to answer the broken hybrid on the other side of the door.

"It was an assistant. I don't know their name, but they started about a month ago." Dream thanked the stars for the fact that his voice didn't waver much, somehow managing to keep itself steady as he gave the brief explanation.

Sam was quiet, thinking, Dream assumed. The blonde stared warily at the dark wood inches from his face, one of the hands that had been harshly clenched into a fist this whole time loosening it's grip to instead rest flat against the door.

"..Sam, please. Let me talk to you face-to-face.. I don't like knowing you're hurting without be being able to help-"

"Then why the hell did you go and do that?!"

"..."

"..."

Sam slapped a hand over their mouth, instantly regretting letting their emotions speak up. A spike of fear struck his chest in an unnatural way that made his nerves buzz, uncertain of what exactly he was scared of. Dream didn't say anything for a long time, apparently in shock from the fact that the smaller had snapped.

"..I didn't want to do it."

"What?"

"They came onto me, and.."

Dream tried to find words, piecing together the moment that he'd tried to block out of his memory at the time.

It was apparently long enough to provoke a response, because the next thing he knew, a soft click was heard right above his head as Sam reluctantly unlocked the door. He didn't expect to see a tired, worried eye peering out at him through the crack, suddenly aware of their situation as a raw feeling of guilt swamped his heart.

"Can I come in..?"

"No. Stay there and explain it.." Sam didn't think they could handle breathing in much of the omega's scent, hating the way it clung to Dream like a cloud of miasma. "You can see me from there."

"..Right." The freckled blonde shuffled around so that he could sit criss-cross, fingers nervously fiddling with a string of his pants like a lifeline.

"They came into my cubicle, saying they had something for me to do. But then proceeded to.. come onto me." He tried putting it lightly, knowing that going too far into detail would probably upset his lover further. "They got too close for comfort, but had been letting out pheromones the whole time, so I wasn't as in control of myself."

Dream paused, letting the other process the new information for as long as they wanted, and awaiting a signal to continue. He could feel the air grow sour with the uncharacteristically possessive pheromones that Sam unknowingly let out, making the alpha somewhat foggy-brained and dizzy.

Clearing his throat slightly, Dream caught the green locks shifting a bit, Sam having noticed that they were losing their own control, and instead opting to give a stiff nod for the man to continue.

"They kissed me, and had almost got under my pants before I pushed them off." It was short. He didn't want to tell a whole story, knowing that Sam simply wanted answers, not tales. He could hear the limette's breath hitch, the door handle creaking as they tightened their grip on the metal a bit.

"Why didn't you stop them earlier?"

"..I don't know. I was shocked, and clearly wasn't thinking. It was stupid, and I hate myself for it."

"..Hm."

"Sam, I know I don't deserve forgiveness right now, but I'm so sorry. For hurting you, for making you feel.. All of this shit, and just in general for not realizing their intentions. I hope you know that I would never do it again, and if I could take back what happened, I would. It was a scum thing to do, and you don't deserve this."

Dream started rambling, brows furrowed as he spewed out what he was thinking at the time. It wasn't until Sam let out a sigh that he shut up, ears pricked to listen for what the omega would say in response. The string on his pants was becoming frayed the longer he waited, nails picking at the threads stubbornly as he tried to keep control of the small action.

"Dream, you do realize how fucking painful it was to smell another omega on you, coating you in what's basically horny bitch perfume, right? The fact that you still reek of them, as well?"

Dream hesitated in fiddling with the string, sinking in on himself as he thought over how horrible he'd feel himself if Sam came home drenched in another alphas musk. He'd rain hellfire on the bastard that stunk up his lover. So he could definitely understand why the other was so broken when he came home like this.

"..Yeah." Dream murmured, not sure what he could say in defense. Though as he allowed Sam to stare hard holes into his skull, the other's expression softened only in the slightest.

"You said that you didn't want it to happen. That you weren't completely in control.. So it wasn't consensual?" The smaller confirmed, watching idly as Dream gave a light nod, not trusting his own voice at the moment.

"You wouldn't do it again? You'd let me know if something like that happens again?" Another pair of nods, leaving Sam to chew on their bottom lip as they thought over their next words.

"I should beat your ass."

"Yeah."

"You were late, too."

"I was."

"You didn't tell me you'd be late."

"I'm sorry."

"..God sakes." The hybrid hissed softly, pulling the door open just enough to slip an arm out and drag the other man into his room, worming his way into a firm hug that was hours late.

Dream hesitated for a beat, before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and quickly embracing the other with his whole being.

It was then that his brain helpfully supplied how small and thin Sam was in comparison. He tried ignoring the soft hiccups and sniffles that escaped the smaller form, choosing to instead murmur apologies, and run his nails gently over Sam's back in soothing patterns.

The next time Sam looked up at the clock, it read '4:03AM' in harsh red lines. He wasn't ready to let go yet, moving to rest his chin on the other's shoulder as he glared at the clock without any heat.

"How was work?" Dream hummed, partially thankful for the change in subject. He thought over the question, absently staring at the ceiling just past Sam's fluffy green hair. 

The pads of his fingers had grown buzzy in the time he had run them rhythmically over his lover's clothed back, though he made no motion to stop any time soon.

"It was boring, mostly. And tiring. Lots of shit went wrong.. I wanted to come home to you quickly." The blonde whispered the last part, lifting one hand to gently run through the soft green locks atop Sam's head- An attempt to ground himself and confirm that this wasn't a daydream he'd been subjected to while stuck in that stuffy cubicle.

Sam's only response was to huff, though Dream could tell by the way they tightened their grip that they had felt something similar.

As he circled his fingers around the small tuft a while longer, his chest grew warm at the thought that he wanted to do this more often. Not the whole dramatic 'cheating' part, but the soft moments of just enjoying each other's company. Hell, the lights weren't even on.

"Did you do anything interesting today?"

"Cleaning, sorting, paperwork- I made dinner, but it's cold now." Sam huffed, thinking back to the meatloaf that sat abandoned in the microwave. He shoulda just put it in the fridge, since it won't taste good now. 

Dream chuckled slightly, humming another apology before thinking something through.

His large hand stilled over the thin fabric of the omega's shirt, hesitating to do what he really wanted in the moment.

Sam seemed to take notice, as they squirmed a bit and shifted to glance up at the alpha's expression. It was conflicted, but held something familiar. He said nothing as Dream very slowly slid his hand lower down Sam's back, barely settling at the hem of the hybrid's shirt.

It was deathly silent as Dream awaited a complaint, some reason to make him stop, a flinch, or slap. Something.

But nothing came.

Sam sat there, patiently letting Dream feel out the air for anything that may make him feel like he should stop. They would be lying if they said they weren't sure Dream really deserved much skin-on-skin affection, let alone such quick submission.. But Sam hadn't missed the dejected and remorseful pheromones that poured off of his lover in waves.

So they sat there, hyper-aware of the blonde's fingers cautiously lifted the fabric just barely past the omega's naval, teasing at the soft pale skin that had been freshly exposed.

Sam could feel a light chill crawl up his spine, fingers gripping just that little bit tighter to Dream's shirt, while he waited with baited breath as to what the other would do now.

A beat passed.

Then another.

The limette could feel themselves getting antsy, inwardly grumbling at the man to just do something already. But Dream didn't move much more than that, his expression still seeming to battle with whatever beast of doubt was thrashing about in there. 

Clearly, this wasn't going anywhere. 

So with a soft growl, the omega moved to slide a hand upward, tugging very lightly at the back of Dream's hair. 

"..Just touch me already."

That seemed to make something click into place, as the next few moments went very quickly. Dream sucked in a sharp breath as he soaked up those words, unable to keep himself from letting out a few stuttered waves of hungry— lustful, even— pheromones, his body seeking the familiar embrace of Sam's returned scent. 

It hit the creeper-hybrid like a brick wall, given how close in proximity they were, and he had to force down a rather pathetic whimper that rolled in his chest. With a thick swallow, Sam did their best to let their own scent leak through very steadily and slowly, but Dream's seemed to only tear it out and increase the primal urges more than the limette could have anticipated.

They may have lived together, called each other lovers (Or at least, mentally they did. Neither had truly said it yet), and shared a kiss or three.. But they had never asked for help during heats or ruts. It was one of the main reasons they had separate rooms, both with doors that could lock. They were still in the 'dating' stage, and didn't want to commit against the other's will.  


That seemed to only make this situation more intimate, as Dream's scent was sending familiar sparks across Sam's body. It was like a false-heat, forcing the creeper into an unscheduled 'period', and provoking those same feral instincts that would arise during every other heat. The only difference is that he wasn't drunk on the pain and desperation, able to make decisions, and recognize what was going on.

With a slight grimace, Sam warily peered up to catch the man's expression, nearly choking when he saw the blissed out glaze over Dream's eyes. They didn't miss the increasing red hue across the alpha's freckled cheeks either, in turn making the smaller take on a similar shade of their own, reflecting the heat that rushed to their lover's cheeks.

Sam opened his mouth to try and soften the awkward staring contest that he'd unintentionally started, only to have his breath taken away, and hungry lips moving in an almost desperate motion against his own. At first, the limette mentally protested, saying that they were still mad at the man for what happened earlier in the day. 

But the longer he felt the scarily smooth movements of Dream's lips rolling over his tingling mouth, the more his body melted.

Eventually, the inner battle dissipated, replacing swiftly by an almost animalistic urge to give in and seek physical love. The hand that had previously been tugging at the soft blonde locks now pressed it's captive closer, asking for a bit more of the addicting attention.

It was quiet, lips sliding against each other, and the occasional panting or grunting as they tried to get closer in the heated moment. But not much changed, and it was making Sam somewhat impatient. They released the remaining hold on Dream's shirt in lieu of capturing the hand that sat idle over the small of their back, taking hold of his wrist and shuffling it around to settle right above their stomach.

The larger hand seemed hesitant, but allowed itself to be moved into position. It wasn't long before he caught on, fingers brushing over Sam's waist and thumbing under the barely defined muscles beneath their ribs. He allowed the pads of his fingers to paint invisible lines across the omega's body, still unnaturally gentle in it's touch, to the point that it reminded Sam of being treated like a porcelain doll.

Huffing dryly at the thought, the green-haired omega took the initiative to nip at the lips millimeters away from him, provoking a surprised grunt from the bigger man. A grin crawled it's way onto Sam's features, doing it once more as the blonde tried to collect what was left of his thoughts.

"C'mon."

They urged, swiping testily at Dream's lower lip as they peered up through their lashes. What they didn't expect, though, was for his attack to be returned a lot more roughly. He didn't have time to gasp as Dream took hold of Sam's chest, fingers dancing over their skin, and nails very lightly scratching at the surface with no intent to hurt. The Alpha practically shoved his tongue past Sam's lips, less than subtly hinting at how close to losing himself if the pressing and prompting continued.

That thought excited the limette, making him groan softly around the intruding muscle invading his mouth. It was quick in it's movements, smoothing over their teeth, prodding at their lips, and rolling or pressing against the other's tongue with a sort of urgency. 

They only parted for air when absolutely needed, all the while Dream's hand pressing and toying with the soft skin underneath Sam's shirt. As soon as he'd explored every inch of the omega's mouth, he properly pulled away to begin a new territory they hadn't explored much of.

Given their intimate interactions would usually end in heavy kisses, they would rarely trade marks, or kiss anywhere that may tempt into scary situations. Too many problems arose when secondary-genders took hold of situations, and Dream had been very adamant about consent and mutual agreement. He always pulled away before things got out of hand.

But now, he was almost drinking in the situation like a dehydrated beast- Sam could feel the heated and bruised lips against his jaw, slowly trailing down under his ear, and only stopping at the side of his neck. It paused there to drink in his pheromones, leading Sam to instinctually tilt their head aside and further expose their scent glands. He swallowed nervously as Dream seemed to linger over the surface, expression hidden as he forced down the desire to just bite down as hard as he could, claiming Sam for his own.

It didn't stop him from pressing several more kisses and nibbles around the sensitive area, though. The hybrid's stifled and softened noises only drove him on further, vaguely aware of the delicate fingers still tangled in his hair like a lifeline. He let out a breathy chuckle at the mental note, sending warm air over Sam's barely exposed shoulder blade, and provoking a noticeable shudder. Dream took this chance to glance upwards, in awe at the sight right above him.

Red-faced, embarrassed, and somewhat teary-eyed. The wet tracks that had previously stained Sam's cheeks had long since dried, leaving in it's wake a blushing mess that silently begged for more attention. Humming in approval, the alpha went back down— not without taking a mental photo of the moment —to unfairly teasing the omega sat in front of him. 

Without thinking much of it, Dream began lifting the creeper hybrid's shirt up to their shoulders, silently asking if it was alright to remove the article of clothing.

He didn't even need to look up and confirm Sam's consent, as the Omega rapidly began shucking off his clothing, tossing it aside into the abyss of the room's dark corners. Snorting softly, Dream felt Sam's hand pushing down on his head, urging him on to continue

"..Mmh- Dre, please.. Quit teasing."

"Patience."

It was a quiet response, not meant to come off as hostile or scolding. He simply wished to enjoy the moment, to finally take in the sights and feelings he'd previously been depriving them both of in the past months. What he hadn't expected, however, was the situation that would lead up to this situation. 

Part of Dream was yelling at himself for resorting to this as a solution for a much bigger issue, but the other was thankful that Sam wasn't yelling at him for something he didn't want to do. He pushed the mulling thoughts out of his mind, forcing his hands to focus on drifting over the now-bare skin in front of him. They smoothed over Sam's shoulders, down their chest, across their stomach, and finally settled right above the omega's pant-line.

Dream could feel Sam's eyes on his skull, turning to meet the impatient gaze with two searching orbs of his own. Sam growled slightly, feathers ruffled from how long this was taking the other to go through with. Without a second thought, the creeper-hybrid lightly shoved Dream's hands aside, and reached for the leather settled firmly around the alpha's waist.

Their fingers fiddled with the buckle and loops for a few seconds, almost sloppy in their work of ridding the stunned man of his belt. Though Dream had to admit, a shot of heat flew straight to his nether regions as he spied the triumphant, practically smug grin tug at Sam's cheeks, realizing what exactly had just happened.

His mouth opened and closed like a fish, hands hovering uselessly over Sam's slightly bent frame as he watched them begin unbuttoning his pants.

A zipping sound broke their deafening silence, making Dream breath out a short airy laugh as he felt the fabric around his hips loosen and sag, relieving the smallest amount of pressure around his quickly hardening member. Sam seemed to notice this, as he glanced up and chuckled softly at the reaction to his undoing.

Sam paused for two seconds, tugging at the elastic holding Dream's briefs up before letting it go and listening to the sharp snap of it smacking back against Dream's hips.

A jump under their hands made it worthwhile, observing the increasing flush on their lover's cheeks before diving back down into the fray. Sam wasted no more time in ridding the blonde of his undergarments, pulling the waistband up and away to be met with a rather eager cock springing up to say hello.

It was as if the air stilled, growing stagnant with worry as Dream stared down at Sam's enraptured form, automatically assuming that something was wrong.

"I-.. Sam, you- We don't have to do..- This—" He was very quickly cut off by a harsh glare of warning, jaw clicking shut as he nervously eyed Sam's hands still holding down the elastic band. Dream was just about to speak up again, mouth already opening as the limette spoke over him.

"Sam we don't ha—"

"Can I touch you?"

"..Wh-what?"

"Can I. Touch you? Please."

Startled by the question, Dream scrambled for words, unsure how far he really wanted to go. After a second of thought, he figured they'd already opened the can of worms, so what the hell. He didn't trust himself enough to respond verbally, so instead the blonde opted for a little nod of consent.

Apparently, that was all Sam needed, as the omega shooed him to get up, pushing him to go and sit on the edge of the bed. As soon as Dream was settled, and repositioned, Sam shuffled forward to sit between his spread legs, placing his smaller palms on the inside of the alpha's thighs with purpose.

They gave a last confirming nod towards the man above them before taking hold of the proudly standing length before them. They could feel Dream stiffen underneath their fingers, eyes trained solely on them and them alone. Sam would be lying if he said that didn't make him a bit embarrassed, but he pushed it aside and chose to push forward.

It was hesitate, careful and slow, as Sam lifted their hand to slide against the mostly-hardened dick they had a hold of. Their breath washed over the aching length, sending a shiver along Dream's spine as he watched with an agonized expression. Though, he suppose this treatment was deserved. He'd been teasing Sam for so long previously, too.

That thought process was cut off as a hand flew to slap over his mouth, stifling the broken groan that pushed past his throat as Sam got cocky. He quickly looked back down to see what had caused such a reaction, having been too lost in thought to register what exactly Sam had done to him.

His single-handed grasp on the bed tightened as he took in the unfolding scene. Sam's tongue rasped slowly over the underside of the alpha's cock, stopping only to press a kiss to the tip and meet Dream's gaze with one of curious interest. They looked away just afterwards, focusing on the task at hand, as they dragged the flat of the wet muscle across the sides and tip a few more times.

It wasn't long before they adjusted positions for the long haul, and properly took the head of Dream's dick into their mouth, dancing their tongue across the slit.

Dream groaned a bit more openly this time, reluctantly pulling his hand away from his mouth to instead settle it atop Sam's head, absently petting the illegally soft locks beneath. It earned him an acknowledging hum, making the lips around his length buzz and send a shudder of pleasure across his stomach. Dream chewed on his lip as he watched through half-lidded eyes, legs having spread just the slightest bit wider as he welcomed the feeling.

The omega's head began bobbing a bit more, testing how far he could take it before having to come back up for air. He'd managed to get most of it down, before going too far and hitting the back of his throat. Gagging, Sam nearly pulled away, but was swiftly stopped by the hand on the back of his head. Their brows knit together as they cracked one eye open just in time to see Dream's expression completely change.

All at once, the pheromones seemed to increase, making Sam dizzy at just how overwhelmingly strong they were. Their hands clutched at Dream's thighs, whimpering slightly as he proceeded to push Sam on. They gagged again, but forced themselves to take it for a bit before drawing back to go for a second round. Sam's cheeks, shoulders, and ears were red from the newly invading increase of lustful scents filling his nose. 

It was solely lustful pheromones, released when an alpha had desires to claim and dominate. And god if it wasn't stirring Sam's own inner beast up. They could feel a familiarly painful heat growing in their loose shorts, making them press their legs together and let out soft whines.

Dream seemed to like that, as his eyes immediately shot down to the increasingly obvious shuffling Sam's legs were displaying. He growled slightly, giving a quick tug at the green hair beneath his fingers to grab the omega's attention.

"..Take 'em off. Let's go a little further..—"

Sam's movements stuttered, blinking up at the clearly rut-leaning alpha above them. He thought for a beat before nodding, lips pulling away with a last lick over Dream's now-leaking cock before eventually pulling away to fulfill the man's command. Their hands had drifted downwards to tug the first layer of fabric away and off, swift to be added to the slowly growing pile of fabric.

Dream stopped him there, beckoning him forward to stand right in front of the alpha.

As soon as they were within arms reach, the blonde dragged Sam down into his lap, grinning faintly at the surprised yelp that it roused out of the limette.

They fell back onto the bed, Dream's hands immediately taking up positions on the omega's barely-clothed hips. Sam had recovered from the unexpected fall, hands now settling on the man's stomach, while he felt a rather obvious bulge pressing against the thin fabric of his boxers. Right. Dream eyed the increasing red hue on Sam's cheeks, pressing his hands down against the creeper-hybrid's hips, and getting a light gasp in response.

Sam seemed to get the picture, biting at the inside of his mouth before giving his own testy shift of his hips, pressing down to seek that hard outline just beneath. They were rewarded with a panted 'Fuck', driving on a repeated roll across Dream's crotch. They continued to dry-hump each other, at some point having reconnected lips, and swapping hungry kisses or bites as their bodies instinctually grinded against each other. How much time had passed? Neither knew. Neither cared.

Though the longer it dragged out, the further Dream's hands explored. They visited their hips, v-line, lower back, and now gave possessive squeezes to the omega's ass. A spike in Sam's scent make Dream open his eyes, unable to remember when they closed in the first place. Though as he did the action once more, he didn't have any plans to close them again, met with a shiver and pleading gaze from the man desperately grinding into him.

"..Jesus." Dream breathed, sliding his hands back upwards to thread under Sam's boxers. He couldn't wait any longer, and Sam certainly didn't seem to mind, letting out an encouraging whine when the man pulled off what was left of the hybrid's remaining clothes. He realized their situation wasn't exactly fair, as Sam began tugging at the bottom of Dream's shirt, quickly obliging to the unspoken wish and ridding himself of that article as well.

"Hurry up, Dre.. It hurts."

Sam pleaded, leaning forward to place a few hopeful kisses to the man's jaw and neck. They didn't have to wait long, as Dream inched his right hand just close enough to circle the ring of muscle making up the omega's entrance. He was surprised to find that it was already somewhat wet, giving off a sweet heat-tainted scent the longer he outlined it.

Forced to pay attention to the foreign feeling trailing around his entrance, the hybrid let out a soft gasp, hips moving without thinking as it sought the other's fingers. They stopped abruptly though, as Dream figured it would be safe enough to dip in, digits already lubed up with the excess essence that leaked out from their earlier back-and-forth teasing. It was only one at first, pushing in past the somewhat soothed muscles to wiggle around and map out this new area.

The alpha hummed as he felt the other's walls clenching and rolling over his intruding digit, paying extra attention as their arms looped around his neck and their forehead fell into his shoulder, panted breaths bathing his skin in heated air. He allowed them to settle a bit longer, rubbing the inner walls curiously before adding another digit, and reveling in the way Sam's body shifted forwards for beat before ultimately pushing back to meet his hand.

He felt his member twitch as the thought of replacing his fingers with the neglected length invaded his thoughts, pulling an excited growl from his throat.

Dream worked on scissoring and loosening Sam's hole, noting how easily they were accepting the treatment, as they rocked back to get the tiniest bit of added friction from his movements. It was barely pushing a minute before the blonde added a third finger, prompting a groan of approval from the other's tense frame as he finished off the preparation. 

As soon as he figured it would be enough for them to actually start, Dream pulled his fingers away to instead take hold of his achingly hard cock. Sam let out a betrayed protest, whimpering as they turned to figure out why the addicting feeling had disappeared so quickly. Though that disappointment didn't last long, as they eyed the new object that was about to replace the missing fingers.

Swallowing, Sam gave a light nod of urgency, barely sitting up as Dream began lining himself up for the second act. Neither wanted to wait much longer, and it was a shocking relief when the hybrid felt the head of his lover's cock pressing against his ready entrance. They barely had the chance to beg for it before Dream snapped his hips upwards, drawing out a surprised keen from the omega as he suddenly became a bit more full. 

Sam's legs trembled, back arching just a bit while their head fell back from the shock of pleasure coursing in their veins. Dream gave no time to recover, as he gave another shove upwards, followed by another- Trying to bury the rest of himself inside.

"Fu-uck.." Dream hissed, teeth grit as he forced himself not to move any more. Sam looked completely out of it, drowning in the sheer force of being so quickly filled up, their head falling forward as they tried to regain what few strings of control they had left. Dream gave them a few more moments, watching as their shoulders seemed to relax just a bit and their eyes looked a bit less glazed over than when he entered. 

He refused to move until he felt Sam giving a light roll of their hips to test the waters, only letting out a throaty hum as it seemed to have a nice effect.

The blonde took this as a 'go-ahead', hands returning to their places on Sam's hips as he held them in place, pulling out just a bit before thrusting back up almost instantly.

"Ah-haahh..-! Mmn.." The creeper-hybrid moaned, chest rising and falling heavily as he stared fuzzily through the thick green locks just barely draping over his eyes. Sam watched as Dream's tongue flicked out to wet his lips, drawing over his teeth as it returned back inside. God, the things that did to his body. 

Sam could feel themselves clench up a bit around the member inside them, tensing up as Dream thrusted upwards once more, provoking another short series of whimpers and moans from the omega in his grasp.

"Shit, Sam- You're fucking hot.." At this point, Dream was finding a pace, fucking into the omega with an actual speed that kept them both somewhat comfortable- Not too fast, not slow enough to drag it out terribly long. Still rubbing all the right places, and keeping them moving. Shuddering at the praise, Sam gave a bounce of their own hips, legs trembling with the effort of keeping them upright.

"..Dr-eam, haah- Aah-haAh..! M-ore, please..—" They whimpered, trying a few times more to fuck themselves on Dream's member. Their shoulders shook as another shudder crept along their body, panting airily as their lungs tried to take in as much oxygen as possible.

"Nngh- Such a good omega, so kind a-nd.. Haah- perf-ect.." The alpha groaned, fueling Sam's fire with words that made even his own heart flutter. He was rewarded with sweet moans and desperate rolls of the other's hips, feeling a climbing urge as their scents mixed together in harmony. All pheromones from his work interaction had been absolutely obliterated, overtaken by the heated auras pouring off of them like tidals.

"Irresistible.." Dream growled, finding that this position wasn't doing what he wanted anymore. He grunted, flipping their placements so that Sam was on the bottom, with Dream kneeling in between their legs.

They didn't have much time to react further, as Dream flipped them a last time to kneel on their hands and knees, face pressed into the wrinkled sheets.

A quiet question played on their lips, but it was swiftly cut off by the alpha slamming back inside, immediately hilting against Sam's abused entrance. The omega let out a muffled cry, having buried his face into the bed's fabric to stifle what would have otherwise been a loud keen.

Dream's hand pressed on the back of the limette's head, fingers firmly gripping the soft locks atop the hybrid's head, forcing his head to tilt back in just the slightest. Drool pooled in Sam's mouth as Dream proceeded to pound into his lover's heat, subtly seeking out an unspoken location.

There was a certain satisfaction that crept onto the blondes features when he found it, basking in the sight of Sam stiffening like a scared rabbit. Walls fluttered around his cock, broken sobs and pleas falling from the omega's mouth as he once again angled to hit the other's prostate head-on.

The air filled with heated breaths, hurried begging, and string after string of foul profanities. 'Fuck's, 'Oh god's, 'Dream- Please's being among the more repeated word-spew that Sam cried out. All this while, a coil had been building in their stomachs, tightening each time their connected bodies brushed together.

It was around then that the blonde gave a sharp tug upward with the hand that held Sam's tousled hair, pulling the other to his knees, and prompting him to straighten his back so they were pressed flush together.

The limette groaned, hips rocking back to meet each pleasure-hungry thrust that Dream delivered, too desperate to let him pull away from longer than a millisecond before ramming right back in.

The blonde's hand released it's grip on Sam's hair, trailing down to instead linger right over their throat. It was a gentle touch, only faintly ghosting and brushing against the tender skin beneath as he continued the assault on his lover's ass. Though as a certain round of moans flooded his ears, Dream found the digits swiftly taking purchase on Sam's neck, closing down to put pressure on their windpipe.

It gave him a power-trip, the sheer force of such a small action flooding his system as he held the omega there firmly in his grasp. He could feel the pulse of his overexcited lover under his fingertips, hammering against the thin skin under his palm as Sam tightened up just a bit around the alpha's cock.

Dream settled his chin on the man's shoulder, his breath flitting past a red ear with a smirk in his tone; "God, Sam.. You're so fucking- Nngh- beau-tiful for me.. Haah—"

The hybrid shuddered at those words, finding the weight of their lover against their back incredibly arousing, letting out shallow gasps and broken whimpers around the unnervingly large hand holding their life in it's grasp. As much as they wanted it to continue like this, though, part of them needed to say something.

Dream became aware of nails and fingers gently pulling at his hand, prompting him pay loosen his hold just enough to allow the omega ability to speak. It was entirely likely that Sam's neck would be bruised after this, and the thought alone sent a shockingly strong chill along his spine.

"Fu-ck, fuck, Dream.."

"Mmmhh, Yes—..? Nngh-"

"God Dream, just.. Aah-HnnNh— _Mark me_ \- Please, plea-se.."

That made Dream's movements stutter, coming to a halt as he processed what exactly had just been requested from the omega in front of him. He was faintly aware of Sam whining in protest, trying to rock back into his hips in a desperate attempt to continued friction. 

Though the longer he stared at the hybrid's flushed skin, as well as their tantalizingly exposed and bruising scent glands, the more it became tempting.

"..Shit"

Dream hissed, fucking up into Sam at a terrifyingly inhuman speed, ripping broken and choked moans from the trembling figure pressed to his frame. He stared long and hard at that soft spot, the gears in his head turning too quickly for him to even process what his body was doing on it's own.

He was only able to recall the next few seconds as a blur, the hand that had earlier just been choking Sam in a power-fueled hold now snaking down to begin jerking them off. His mouth watered, growing closer until it was too late to take back what would happen. Teeth met skin, a muted sob barely cutting through the pounding white noise in his mind as his fangs sank into the untouched milky skin beneath them.

".. **Mine**." Dream growled.

Sam clawed around hurriedly, the pain in his neck shooting white-hot pleasure coursing through his already shot nerves, and making something akin to a pseudo-heat trigger. Everything felt so illegally good, forcing the limette to be acutely aware of each touch Dream granted across their body, seeking it out like a touch-starved animal.

It never faded as the blonde pushed them down into the mattress, taking hold of their hips and pounding into them with a sort of urgent desperation. The hand that wrapped around Sam's length pumped rapidly, coaxing them on to a sweet release that their sore body was begging to experience.

Heat exploded in Sam's stomach, the coil snapping without warning, as rope after rope of pearly white spilled over the sheets, dripping down Dream's hand in thin rivulets while the limette cried out hoarsely. There was a thick cloud taking over the hybrid's mind, too lost in the fucked-out pleasure to register the next minute or so while their body went into auto-pilot, still rolling back to feel Dream's cock rubbing against their overstimulated walls.

The blonde bent over his lover, eyes glazed while his thrusts got sloppier and more rough, too focused on reaching his own finish. A hand quickly pulled around to press one of Sam's into the sheets, interlacing their fingers as he tried to touch as much of the omega as he could in that moment. Dream felt his body stiffen as he leaned in to lap at the freshly inflicted mark on the shaky omega beneath him, faintly noticing the diluted iron taste that coated his tongue with the possessive action.

Not even ten seconds after, Sam felt a burning flood of heat filling him up, followed by the stilling of Dream's hips against his own as the man reached his limit.

They lay there for several quiet seconds, the only sounds filling the uncomfortably hot room being that of them panting for as much fresh air as the room could provide.

...  
...  
...

Dream seemed to be the first to snap out of the post-sex haze, looking down at their position with a tired gaze. He shifted just enough fall at Sam's side and pull them into a protective embrace. Given the only reaction he got was an exhausted hum of approval, the blonde figured he'd have to be the one that addressed their new issue.

He eyed the red mark placed beautifully to the side of his nape, telling the world that Sam was his, and his alone.

And that would be so incredibly gratifying, if he didn't feel like a total asshole at the moment.

Marking an omega meant that their pheromones wouldn't affect anyone aside from the Alpha that claimed them. Which, some people appreciated, and didn't care much about. But it was like marriage, in the context of Second-gender. One you couldn't divorce or escape from. The one who marked them was the only one who they could 'breed' with, without any physical rejection.

So here Dream sat, going through inner-turmoil as he thought over what he'd just subjected this poor omega to in a spur-of-sex moment.

He figured he may as well make himself useful, listing things he'd need to do; Cleaning them both up, getting painkillers, making sure Sam drank water, and.. Addressing the topic that would damn them for life.

To say he was scared was a fucking understatement.

"..Sam?"

The only response he got was a tired grunt, the other looking quite spent from the act they had just put on.

"..I know you likely want to sleep right now, and we're super gross right now, but—"

Dream took a beat to breathe, collecting and steeling the resolve he had left.

"But I think we need to talk about what just happened. About me ma—"

"—Arking me."

"...."

"...."

"Dream."

The man stiffened, unsure if he still wanted to be holding onto his lover.. If he was even allowed to call them that anymore. He could be kicked out for this. Could be left to mourn the loss of the one he wanted to spend eternity with, to suffer knowing he'd inflicted such a drastic limitation on the one he wanted- Needed, over a sex-drunken decision.

Though he wasn't allowed to wallow in self-loathing for much longer, as the claimed omega spoke up again.

"I don't regret it. Quit releasing such pathetic pheromones, it's sad.." Sam huffed quietly, turning just enough to look over their shoulder at the ridiculously nervous wreck behind them.

"I would have asked you to do it earlier, if I know you were okay with it. I didn't want to though, because you always pushed away and retreated every time it got heated, ending it with a 'That's enough'. I started thinking I was just.. Ju-st a trail-run.."

The last word was choked out, their eyes avoiding his green gaze as they seemed to well up with unwanted tears. 

Dammit.

They thought this sob-story was over.

Clearly not, Sam thought bitterly as they tried to fight off the biting cold that brushed over their cooling skin, wrapping their arms around themselves in a self-hug.

Dream seemed at a loss for words, as the next few minutes are quiet and tense. Though as the blonde cleared their throat, the limette flinched and awaited his response with baited breath.

"..Sam, I wouldn't do that to you."

"I didn't know that."

"I'd never leave you."

"You came home smelling like another omega."

"It wasn't consensual."

"It reeked."

"I didn't like it either.

"I know."

"I love you."

"..I know."

...

"I love you." The alpha breathed, a low whisper meant only for Sam's ears.

Dream lay there, tightening his embrace around the omega- No.. His omega. His lover.  
That thought made his chest unreasonably warm, something unfamiliar blooming in his heart as he rolled it over in his mind.

He noticed a bit of resistance against his hold, Sam squirming uncomfortably as Dream took note of the bright red tips of the hybrid's ears.

Ah.

"Fucking cute." He muttered, pressing a chaste kiss to those flushed ears, earning a soft huff of indignation.

"Shut up."

A smile graced Sam's lips, betraying the faux-anger that they tried to put on, a bit too ready to melt under their new.. Mate's hold. It made them all fuzzy and giddy inside, feeling like a school-girl who kissed her crush behind the school. God he was such a sap.

"Hey."

Pulled from the mild embarrassment at his own reactions, Sam let out a soft hum of acknowledgement, willing the blonde to go on.

"We should.. Probably clean up. I feel my.." Oh. "..'Men' dripping out. And I don't think you want to get a stomachache.. Plus a bubble bath sounds pretty damn euphoric right now.."

Sam let out a rather undignified snort at that, blushing from the poor wording of 'I feel my cum leaking out of your ass', and finding it very hard to not giggle airily at how childish the man had become.

Though, a bubble bath did sound pretty fucking good right now.

"..Yeah. Sure, why not." Sam murmured, shifting just a bit before realizing this bastard was still buried all the fucking way inside.

"Oh. Let me just-"

"Fuck, n-no stop, that's—"

Too late. Sam did their best to suppress a shudder as they felt empty and exposed all at once. Christ sake.

"..God dammit, Dream.."

"Ah."

Bringing their hands up to their face, Sam groaned softly, unable to move much without feeling a very uncomfortable, warm liquid dripping out. Grumbling around their digits, they shot a heat-less glare toward the blonde awkwardly maneuvering around to get up.

"..You're bringing me to the bathroom, you rat. I expect to be treated like a princess, and given a bubble-beard. Mustache and sideburns included, no skimping."

"PffF- Ah- Ahahah, Y-yeah, that's.. Fair." The blonde sat up, scratching the back of his head. "I'll uh, I'll run the water now. Don't run off, yeah?"

"Bold of you to assume I can move."

"Right."

Dream stood, hurrying to the doorway so he could quickly start a bath for them both. Part of him was really excited to spend a more relaxing moment with the omega he'd just basically honeymooned with, even if neither had said it. It still counted.

Just as he reached the expanse of darkness beyond Sam's room, a hoarse voice called out, stopping his rush and forcing him to turn.

"Dream, wait—"

"..Mmh?"

".. _I love you, too_."


End file.
